


The Club

by frozentiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: In an outrealm there is an exclusive club hidden away that few know about, it is extremely selective in accepting new members and the few rumors there are of it talk of a luxury experience with girls from other worlds.
Kudos: 8





	1. Lucina

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for not posting in awhile but i am back with a new story! i am also thinking about doing stuff with some of the girls from Fates and Three Houses.
> 
> This story will have a few chapters to it, i'm not gonna promise a number we will just see how it goes chapter by chapter.

Lucina had been convinced to start working at the club from some of her friends. She had been told it was fun and a good stress relief. The lewd things she had to do bothered her at first but she found out quickly that she enjoyed doing such things, it also helped that all the members of the club were handsome men.

Finishing putting on her outfit for the night Lucina was wearing a skimpy maid costume with fishnet tights, she was also wearing no panties or bra as she wouldn't be needing them tonight. Beside her was a girl from another world she had met at the club named Edelgard who was also putting on the same maid costume.

“Good luck tonight Edelgard.” Lucina said  
“You too Lucina, I had your client last week. I think you will like him a lot.” Edelgard replied with a smile. The two girls went their separate ways once they were done getting ready.

Lucina made her way through the crowded main room of the club, the vip booths were on the second floor with views looking over the first floor. On the stage Lucina noticed one of her fellow shepherds Olivia and a girl from another world named Azura pole dancing in front of a group of men.

Climbing the stairs to the vip booths she walked a bit down a hall filled with doors with room numbers. Once Lucina found the one she was looking for she opened the door and went inside. The vip rooms had a red velvet couch with a table in front facing towards the view of the first floor.

On the couch a young man was drinking wine while watching the show below, once he noticed Lucina he motioned for her to come in.

Being well trained in what to do Lucina got on her knees in front of him and started taking off his pants. Once his cock was free she understood Edelgard’s comment. His dick was around 7-8 inches and was very thick making Lucina start to drip in excitement.

Lucina Wrapped her hands around his shaft and admired its form as she imagined how it would feel filling her tight snatch.

She looked at him as she leaned in and began giving his cock light kisses leaving his shaft covered in marks from her lipstick. She stuck her tongue out and began slowly sliding it across his shaft in between her kisses. After his cock was fully erect and sticky with her saliva she moved to the head of his penis giving it the same affection she showed before. 

Wrapping her lips tightly around the head she began to suck his cock into her mouth using her tongue to lick as she slid her soft lips back and forth across his dick.

Leaning his head back and petting her head he enjoyed himself as she worked his cock with her mouth covering it in spit and pre come.

Lucina began to deepthroat his cock while she massaged his balls with one of her hands while the other rubbed her increasingly slick pussy. Feeling him began to throb she pulled back until just the head was in her mouth and she sucked and licked hard while moaning. With a groan from him she felt warm liquid begin splashing into her mouth covering her tongue in the gooey treat. She pulled back and showed him all the cum before swallowing it, then she leaned in and cleaned him with her tongue.

Once finished he helped her up and onto the couch, she leaned over the edge and hiked up her skirt giving him a full view of her dripping pussy and round ass. He rubbed his cock against her slit while taking handfuls of her ass enjoying the feel of her pale creamy skin.

Lucina gasped as he started to fill her tight hole with his dick, she was wet so his cock had no problem beginning a rhythm of pumping in and out of her cunt. She started to push her hips back meeting his thrust feeling his cock slide all the way to her womb.

The man was in bliss and her ass began slamming back against his hips and he could feel a wet tight pussy sliding up and down his cock, her little cute moans and squeals drove him mad with lust.

He leaned over and began nibbling on her ear as he pounded into her. Lucina’s pussy was spasming around him begging for his cum so he pulled back and pushed in hard all the way to the back of her cunt.

Lucina cried out as she felt his cock throb before warm streams of cum flowed into her womb filling it and her tunnel, painting them white.

Not being done with her yet he gave her no time to recover before pushing her back against the table and putting her in a mating press and getting to work.

She cried out in surprise and bliss as her pussy was once again pounded by a thick cock.

In the room all that could be heard was the music from below and hot moans from Lucina and groans from her client with the added sound of his balls slapping against her ass with every rough thrust into her.

After what seemed like hours of this rough fucking Lucina laid there with her tongue out, she moaned as he slammed one last time and unloaded into her again pouring more hot sperm into her already full womb. He pulled his cock out with a wet slush sound as cum began pouring from her used pussy.

The man sat down and admired his work while sipping his wine as Lucina passed out feeling full and warm.

The client left her a big tip by the end of the night.


	2. Edelgard

Walking down a small hallway with doors on both sides Edelgard made her way to the clients room. She could hear the sounds of sex coming from each room that she walked past. Once at the room number she was given Edelgard knocked and waited to be let in, her attention was drawn to the next room over where she could hear loud moans. Rubbing her legs together Edelgard was getting a bit anxious.

The club had provided Edelgard with an escape from normal life as a proper emperor and allowed her to unwind and be treated like a common whore. Which she loved. She enjoyed dressing up in lewd outfits and spending the night with men she did not know.  
Today she was wearing black heels and black thigh highs that clenched tightly to her pale creamy skin. She was also wearing a lacy black bra and panties that did not hide much, not that they were supposed to.

Hearing the door open Edelgard brought her attention back in front of her. Walking into the room she felt her clients eyes scanning all over her taking in every inch of her body. She made sure to spin around slowly to face him so he could enjoy the sight before him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in and gave him a deep messy kiss before reaching down and unbuckling his pants. Once they were off she got on her knees and began to stroke his cock while giving it gentle kisses which he responded to with a groan. After he was fully erect she went over to the bed and leaned forward putting her hands on the mattress and sticking her butt out. Not able to hold himself back the man rushed to her and began pulling down her panties. Once they were at her knees he bent down and started to lap at her shaved pussy with his tongue.

Edelgard shivered as his wet hot tongue licked her swollen pussy lips slowly before entering her insides with it. She felt him lick away at her cunt while she moaned softly. After a few moments he shoved his face against her backside and dug is tongue in deep while frantically tasting her insides. Edelgard cried out as she came covering his tongue in her sweet honey which he drank up.

Pulling back from her cunt Edelgard barley had a moment's rest before she felt a thick cock push into her soft pussy. Both her and the man groaned as his shaft filled her tight velvety hole. Her pussy walls were soft and wet while also squeezing around him making the feeling intense as he began to pump in her. Starting off slow he began picking up the pace with each thrust forward. He was holding onto her hips while slamming her ass back into his pelvis making a loud slap each time they connected. This continued for a while he was slamming into her hard and fast making her whine and moan louder and louder as she approached another climax. He slammed one final time into her, sinking balls deep. She felt his balls slap against her pussy lips before feeling thick spurts of warm cum beginning to fill her womb. The feeling of him emptying inside her caused Edelgard to orgasm making her pussy quiver and squeeze his cock for more.

After they were both finished orgasming the man spun Edelgard around and pushed her onto the soft bed before quickly getting between her legs and probing her pussy once again with his cock. Grabbing the still dazed Edelgard by the hips he slammed into her and began thrusting away at the tight warm cunt below him.

Edelgard’s mind had gone blank as he used her like a personal toy pumping his cock into her balls deep at a rapid fire pace. For what felt like an eternity he keep fucking her showering her face and breast in kisses and complimenting her beauty over and over.   
After about an hour of this Edelgard’s ass was red from all the rough pounding she was receiving and her pussy was climaxing for the tenth time. Finally reaching his end the man pulled out his cock from the snug home it had made and fired an endless stream of cum all over the young girl's petite body covering her in the warm sticky seed.

Putting his cock up to her mouth Edelgard started to lick and clean it with her mouth and tongue. The taste of her own pussy was overpowering but she didn't mind it.

After she was done the man thanked her and left the money on the bed before leaving. Edelgard stayed there for a bit lazily lapping up the cum splattered across her body enjoying the warm treat before getting up and preparing for the next client.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, expect more soon!


End file.
